


Learning to play the violin

by DeathPunkin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dominant Rose, F/F, Getting fucked while playing music, Pearl goes along with Rose's kinks, Pearl has a thing for pleasing Rose, Playing emotions, Pure Smut, Sexy chair, Somewhat Fluffy, Submissive Pearl, Violins, demanding Pearl, kinkmaster Rose, playing music, pre Greg, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little bit kinky when Pearl learns a new instrument to please Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to play the violin

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be too harsh on this one you guys. I edited it three times, and accidentally used one of my own kinks while writing this. For some reason, playing a private concert, and then having to play the encore while having your body toyed with is very sexy to me. Anyways, enjoy this debauchery, and let me know what you think in the comments below!

One day Rose had confided something in Pearl. "I really love the music of Earth," she had told her faithful servant. "It has so much emotion, and so much life. I really like the violin though, so many people here can play it and each time they do it sounds completely different. I wish I could hear the sound of it more often....." Rose had sighed wistfully, while sitting with Pearl on top of the floating islands just like they normally did.  
They had talked together for several hours after that, but Rose's words had gotten Pearl thinking. She had always tried so hard to please Rose. That is what Pearls were for after all, pleasing their masters. Still, from the very first moment their relationship had been..... different. Instead of just giving her orders, Rose had welcomed her into her domain. Her only request was that Pearl never left her side. Gems didn't really have homes, but so long as Pearl followed Rose everywhere; she got so many freedoms. Most of them Rose even defended. Still, beyond the order (and it was really more of a request than an order) to follow Rose everywhere. Beyond that, she never really ordered Pearl to do anything except maybe to protect herself. In the beginning that had annoyed Pearl to no end. She was pearl, and she knew she was oblong, but were her services really so poor that Rose didn't want them?  
Then she had discovered that Rose would often say she wanted something without using words, or at least very indirectly. All Pearl had to do was follow her wishes, and she made Rose very happy. Which is why she had snuck away from Rose and the others to acquire this; a violin. Pearl had been gone longer than she intended, but now she had one and all of the stuff she needed to play it. Still, she hadn't expected to have to stalk of one the makers of these instruments for quite so many days. What had it been? 60, 70 of them?  
She had asked around before of course, to see who was the best at making them. She only wanted the best for Rose, and if could get it, she would stop at nothing to do so. Apparently it was some guy named Antonio in some European country that was the best of the trade. It had taken a while, but she had found him only to be turned away. Apparently this society believed that women were "inferior" to men, and Pearl's form was most definitely the softer female form that Rose enjoyed. So Pearl had kept bothering the man until he had finally given her the instrument.  
That was several years ago of course. She had kept pestering the man until he had finally just given her the instrument and had given up completely on getting any "favors in return," Pearl still thought the man was a pig. Didn't he realize? Her body was for Rose and Rose alone. Speaking of which, Pearl now believes that she is finally good enough to show Rose. So of course she travels through the temple to find her, after one final practice. Of course she's not here, not when Pearl finally has the courage to show her how well she can play now. So Pearl waits by the warp pad right outside of the doors to the inner temple. She can just wait here until Rose comes back, and much to her relief, it only takes about three days for Rose to get back.  
"Oh my goodness, Pearl. How long have you been out here?" She asks, noticing the slightly tatterd state of Pearl's clothing and hair.  
"Not long, just about three days," Pearl says nonchalantly at Rose's concern. She adored the attention, and always loves the show of how much Rose cares. Still three days is almost nothing for her to wait. She's waited for a month before, just because Rose had asked her to. "I have something to show you," she chirps like the happy little bird she is, before taking a breath and adding, "If you would be willing to let someone like me take up a small amount of your time," Pearl adds in shyly.  
"Why of course I would be," Rose responds happily. "Especially since you waited out here for three days on your own just for me to come back," she playfully boops her on the nose before pulling her into a nice warm hug.  
"Okay, then please come into my room," Pearl shyly whispers into Rose's ear before pulling back and guiding Rose by the hand into her room. Pearl summons a chair and makes sure that Rose is comfortably seated, before going to collect the violin. She had created a special area just for the instrument so that way it would be safe from damage of almost any kind. She couldn't let her present for Rose be soiled by the natural properties of her room after all.  
She pulls out the Violin and sets everything up. She makes sure to tune it accordingly, and tighten the bow just the right amount. She starts with a deep breath and then proceeds to play several of the songs that she knows are personal favorites of Rose. Then Pearl adds in a few songs that she likes too. Soon enough, her little concert comes to an end and instead of applause, she gets another hug. She loves being surrounded by the big, comforting body of Rose, and her incredibly pleasant smell. The hug is neither too tight nor too loose, and it's perfect for how Pearl likes to be hugged.  
"That was very beautiful Pearl, thank you for playing all of that music just for me," she commends Pearl. Said gem blushes deep blue, and snuggles deeper into Rose's soft chest.  
"I would do anything for you Rose, anything to make you happy," she replies somewhat shyly. Still, her words are earnest and honest. Pearl could never bear to see Rose hurt or saddened in any way. In fact, pleasing Rose is her mission in life.  
Rose soon gives her that specific look and Pearl realizes that she has something a little strange and fairly kinky planned out. Pearl gulps in anticipation. She had been Sexually active with Rose almost from the time they had first met, and in that time she had realized just how crafty (and often kinky) Rose could be. "I would like for you to play for me how you feel, but first let's go to my room," Rose says huskily, caressing Pearl's back gently. She then sets the blue gem down from their prolonged hug, and awaits her answer.  
Pearl nods in agreement and follows Rose on the path into her room, making sure to bring her violin. When they get there, part of the cloudscape transforms into an all too familiar chair from Rose's feelings alone. This is a chair that only appears when Rose is feeling especially playful, as it has a missing triangle of fabric from the front of the seat and restraints on the arms, legs and thighs. It flexes, so that the bound person can sit, lay down or be positioned in almost any way that Rose wants. Pearl gets the message from the chair's appearance and sets down her instrument before immediately stripping off all of her clothes. She would do it slower and make a show of it but dancing isn't the point today, and she really doesn't want to keep Rose waiting. She walks over to the chair and immediately feels the familiar tightening around her ankles and thighs. That's the best and worst part about the chair existing in this room; all of the restraints automatically tighten to fit Pearl's slender body as soon as she touches the chair.  
She waits for Rose, in position just like so many times before. Well, okay, this time is a little different than most encounters with this particular piece of furniture, mainly because she has the use of her hands. Rose walks over to Pearl with the violin grasped firmly yet gently in her large hands. She walks the last few steps over to Pearl, and hands her the instrument, breaking Pearl out of her thoughts. "Everything you feel tonight, I want you to play for me okay? Don't worry about notes, intervals or anything like that. Just play for me how you feel, okay?" Pearl nods and moves to speak, but is stopped by Rose's hand over her mouth. "Come on Pearl, won't you use your new skills to tell me?" Pearl nods, and plays a brief affirmative little tone.  
"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Rose asks and then proceeds to wait for Pearl's response. In response Pearl begins to play a tiny melody that is little unsure but agreeing anyway. "Very good," Rose compliments, lightly petting her hair. Pearl plays a fluttering little note on the second highest string. "Do you like that? Is it not enough?" The question is answered with a note on the same string that sounds like a harsh and eager yes.  
"Okay," Rose brightly says, and moves her hands down to gently rub at her chest. A note that sounds like a happy sigh or perhaps a tweet a from a bird gets played. Rose smiles at that and begins trailing her fingertips down Pearl's sides, while still making sure to give Pearl's perky little breasts the occasional brush. A shuddering yet bubbly note is played. It sounds so close to the familiar sound Pearl's aroused and slightly nervous laughter. "Do you want me to go lower?"   
She plays a strong affirmative tone, and Rose chuckles to herself at that one. Her Pearl is always so impatient. Rose delicately traces her hands over Pearl's hips, before she suddenly moves one hand to plunge two fingers straight into Pearl without any warning or preparation. Pearl gasps, and she accidentally plays a crunchy dissonant note at the intrusion. If she wasn't already so wet, it would have hurt her greatly to be penetrated raw like this.   
But she was just so wet and aching; that to suddenly be filled like this by Rose's fingers just make her feel so good. She can't help but to play a breathy melody to express her pleasure, not even bothering to apologize like she normally would have for doing something unexpectedly. Then her tune gets a bit more firm, as if begging for Rose to continue. Just to move or do something, anything. After a few moments of happily listening to Pearl's playing melody, Rose slowly begins to pump her fingers in and out of Pearl's tight hole. She always males sure that Pearl is well stretched and ready, and not just saying she is to try and please Rose.  
Pearl gasps, and immediately begins playing a richer and darker melody to channel her arousal. Well at least she tries, and fails miserably due to the breathy little bow strokes that she can't help but to play. The music almost sounds like pleased sighing, and there's a sharp noise when Rose begins to suck on Pearl's right breast. Pearl scrunches in on herself a little bit from all of the simulation. She can barely even play anymore, and the tightening coil in her belly doesn't help any. She comes soon after that with a sharp cry, not even bothering with the violin anymore.  
Pearl hears the clicking of Rose's tongue as she comes down from her high. "You didn't even ask for permission," Rose admonishes. Pearl gently plays a hesitant tune, as if asking how she could have asked. "You've played all of your other emotions and questions out beautifully so far tonight, why not just use your skills to ask me a simple question too?" She asks her, and Pearl softly plays a slightly nervous and confused little riff. Rose recognises her confusion on the repercussions of her actions, and she decides to punish Pearl just a little bit. Rose backs off several steps, and summons a very fluffy cushion where she is sure Pearl will be able to watch her.   
"Pay close attention," she tells her firmly. Pearl plays a sad little melody as she watches Rose get off on her own where she can do nothing but watch her pleasure. Her playing gets more and more desperate until finally Rose finishes to the desperate melody played by her Pearl. She then walks over, and proofs the chair restraining Pearl. She gently takes the instrument from Pearl, "That's enough now," she tells her gently, and holds Pearl's naked body close. She snuggles her face into her neck, and just holds her there for a while. Pearl wraps her tiny body around Rose, in response to the hug.  
After a while she gives Pearl an eager look. "Did I do okay? I wanted to reward you for working so hard to make me happy, was this good?" Rose asks eagerly, and a Pearl's hesitant nod, she continues rubbing her back and snuggling as close to her as she can. And Pearl is happy, because for this moment, she was able to fulfill her purpose. Rose told her what to do, and she was able to please her by following orders. She could be happy with that, because for now her life was exactly how she wanted it.


End file.
